


Boys Like You

by The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Angst, Puppy Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tup is a cuddle bug, fives is a flirt, not THIS time, rex is a baby about the medbay, so fucking cute!!, these two are just so fucking cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me/pseuds/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me
Summary: Fives and Tup are in the med bay after a rough battle. It honestly doesn't help poor Tup's pinning if Fives is shirtless.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Boys Like You

Tup sat still wishing the hypo needle didn’t exist. He swore Kix found some kind of hilarity in watching him squirm. But maybe it wasn’t just the needle that was making the shinie restless. Maybe it was the topless Arc trooper one bed away watching and smiling like he was some kid that was taking his first steps. It made the younger trooper’s stomach twist and flip, his mind screaming flustering things over and over. He didn’t even notice the needle impale his arm, his attention set on the Arc trooper that was effortlessly handsome before him. They had a few things in common he’d seen earlier. They both had a face tattoo, they both liked to run when there's something on their minds, and they both love those cinnamon morning rations. It’s like crack to Tup. The shinie smiled back dumbly. Anyone could see the love-struck look in his eyes. Like every other shinie with a crush. The Arc trooper chuckles lowly, a modest, lovely sound Tup could listen to forever and again. Kix looks back at the Arc and scowls but the Arc only smiles more. Somehow this made Kix’s scowl turn into a soft smile, rolling his eyes fondly muttering “Damn Arcs” under his breath as he left the room. As soon as the door latched Tup’s mouth unlatched. 

“Tup.” He blurted out of nowhere. The look on the trooper's face was confused but amused. 

“Fives.” He rasped leaning forward from the edge of his medical cot, his bandages showing from their hiding place under the covers. The older looking clone winced a little, his breath hitching in his throat, but never leaned back to his original position. Tup’s mind was racing, was that the Arc’s name? Fives? 

“You're very very pretty.” The younger breathed out not knowing what else to say. This earned a huge grin from... Fives? From Fives. Yeah, that makes sense, he does have a five on his forehead. Fives laughed fondly. 

“Yes, I know. But if I were at an art gallery with you I’d never take my eyes off of you, since you are the only masterpiece I’m interested in.” Tup’s cheeks warmed up quickly. A dumb giggle escaping his lips before he could register it. He slaps his hand across his mouth, face hot with embarrassment. Fives laughs a bit louder. “I’m guessing you liked that.” He smiled a toothy grin that matched his happy aura. “So Tup, are you doing anything when we’re planetside?” 

He bit his bottom lip thinking about what that could mean. Fives was really cute, and funny, and a flirt, but Tup had only known for all of twenty minutes and he’s already getting asked out. But who would reject a hot, shirtless, Arc trooper? No one. So Tup smiled and reached across to Kix’s flimsy pad and pen. “I will be free after 07:00 everyday, I’m still going through the hand to hand combat courses.” His hand scratched down, ripping the piece of flimsy out and handing it over to pretty boy. “Is that alright?”

“That’s perfect.” Fives folded the flimsy pushing it into his pocket. A nice silence settling over them as they enjoy their presences. Only being interrupted when Kix came in with Captain Rex in a headlock groaning and whining about not needing any attention or that it was just a scratch when in reality he had a huge gash on his left leg. Both the wounded clones watched Rex fight Kix while the medic swore curses that would make Jango Fett’s face go red. Neither of them noticed when Tup snuck out of his cot, his blanket wrapped around him as he padded over to Fives cot and laid down next to him, letting the bigger clone rest his arm around him while they watched the show before them play out. Fives almost wondered how much Kix lifted to keep Rex in that headlock or to keep him down when he came in with his blaster wound an hour ago. But he didn’t, the only thing that was on his mind being of how damn lucky he was to be in the same room as this shinie when he had been. He’d thank Kix after later events of their R&R. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you'd like more! I really enjoyed writing this. I hope it's okay.


End file.
